imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
CrystalFissure
CrystalFissure is an Australian-born speedrunner who has competed in most of the tournaments, and holds the record for most IAS tournaments won, and also in succession. Legacy CrystalFissure, for some time, was regarded as a "speedrunning joke", as he rarely seemed to ever take speedruns seriously. For a very long time, he had lost more speedruns than he had won. He was also notorious for having computer troubles. In IAS 1, he could not even send his footage for the one race he did against Raggedstar. In IAS 3, he lost two runs and was gone. For IAS 4, he has a terrible notoriety for being the only person to both lose every match and not send his footage for any of them. CrystalFissure did not have to count those matches as losses on his record as the others did not upload the runs either, but he has chosen to in order to showcase that at one point, he was a disgraceful speedrunner. IAS 5 changed things a little bit, as he won all his Round 1 matches. He then lost to Lapogne36, but blames the NTSC-U version of Crash 2 and his mother badgering him to watch NCIS for his loss. He then resumed being terrible at speedrunning in IAS 6. At this point, he had a terrible legacy. Then, IAS 7 came along and he rectified his wrongs. He only lost 1 match, and won 7. CrystalFissure won IAS 7 and had redeemed himself. It was not until he won the following tournament, IAS 8, that he really began to solidify his name in the history books in a positive way. Being an underdog again seemed to help Fissure as he was not expected to win. His unlikely win in the IAS 8 grand final is what helped CrystalFissure become known as one of the greatest speedrunners of the past 4 years. Being the only man to win two tournaments, in succession, sure has its benefits, as many recgonise him is being the only one to do so. The Australian-born speedrunner started off terribly, but redeemed himself in the absolute best possible way he could. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 1 CrystalFissure was in the first ever IAS tournament. He was in Group C and only competed in one race, which was a Spyro 3 speedrun against Raggedstar. As his first speedrun, he lost unceremoniously, and unfortunately, the match was never uploaded. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 CrystalFissure has stated that he would have tried to enter IAS 2, if it wasn't for his absence. If the tournament did not take place when he was in Europe, perhaps he would have had minor success, but most likely, just an addition to his loss amount... Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 He beat XtremeVideoGamer321 in a Spyro 2 race to get 11 orbs. He lost to Edophoenix92 in a Spyro 3 race to beat Buzz. He also lost to Random8127 in a Spyro 1 race to get 1 egg, 10 dragons and 300 gems, and went out in Round 1. He cites: "I missed that fucking train. And fuck you ratchet5 for guiding your friend through the run." Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 He lost both of his matches, but he didn't send his footage for either of them. He jokes about this on Skype, aware of the hypocrisy that he shouldn't be laughing while subsequently yelling at others for not uploading their runs. Fissure defends himself by saying "Let's just blame this on IAS 4 being shite." Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 CrystalFissure had a more prominent role in the setup of I'm A Speedrunner 5, as he featured in many I'm A Speedrunner shows, and at one point he took charge of the Round 3 Draws. It's also safe to say that this tournament was his most successful, performance-wise, until he won I'm A Speedrunner 7. He was drawn into Group L, along with MrFinlandboy, OverallGameing and GamerLP1. His first match against Finlandboy was perhaps the biggest shock in the whole of Round 1. Before the match even got going, the co-commentators in the race seemed 100% positive that the seeded MrFinlandboy was going to take home the victory in a Crash 2 speedrun, to get the Green Gem. For the most part of the speedrun, it looked as though this was going to be the case, but somehow on the very last level, out of nowhere, CrystalFissure took the lead and secured himself a victory. Nintendogen64, RabidWombatJR and even MrFinlandboy himself, could not quite believe this. The match was awarded the 'Most Unexpected Victory/Loss' award numerous times in the I'm A Speedrunner Talkshow. His second and final match of Round 1, was against OverallGameing, a newcomer to the tournaments. CrystalFissure spent the majority of the run tutoring his opponent about various aspects of speedrunning, and generally trying to give his opponent a nice welcoming to the competition. CrystalFissure won of course, with little difficulty. CrystalFissure, after toppling the great and mighty Finlandboy, wanted a clean sweep of his Group. His last match should have been with GamerLP1, but he hadn't been online at all, and as Round 1 drew to a close, CrystalFissure wasn't able to get his 3 victories. He was of course, top of the Group, and going through to Round 2. "I can't stand Ratchet5 stench!" - CrystalFissure He was unlucky enough to be drawn up against two time grand finalist, Lapogne36, in Round 2. But given how CrystalFissure had already beaten Finlandboy, and Lapogne didn't fare too well in Round 1, some people thought that CrystalFissure actually stood a decent chance. Lapogne36 won in the end, making I'm A Speedrunner 5 CrystalFissure's 3rd best performance in I'm A Speedrunner. Interestingly enough, Fissure had his mother exclaiming to him in the speedrun to watch "NCIS", a show that the family watches together. He was audibly annoyed throughout the run. A little while after the match, CrystalFissure pointed out that he was playing the NTSC-U version of Crash 2, while Lapogne36 was playing the PAL version, giving the Frenchman an advantage over Fissure. Fissure did not dispute the match, but was rather disappointed that his elimination happened in Round 2 when the result could've possibly gone the other way. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 After a promising performance in I'm A Speedrunner 5, CrystalFissure entered the 6th iteration of the tournament series. CrystalFissure did a bad job in IAS 6, losing 2 his matches. He lost to AuronSuper95 and Tealgamemaster. He only beat ThePlatformKing, though there were technical problems. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 I'm A Speedrunner 7 was a completely different climate, in CrystalFissure's speedrunning world. After frequently requesting the seventh installment of IAS to be Disney, his "Disney" wish was granted. In Round 1, he lost his first match to Spikestuff95, which was hampered by crippling lag throughout the game. He then defeated both SamatelloHD and MrGamesendy with relative ease; however, there was a Triple Threat. Fissure won in a Toy Story 2 race. Round 2 was very noteworthy, especially due to what happened in his race with Nintendogen64. CrystalFissure defeated Nintendogen64 by over 30 seconds, but Angus wanted a rematch, and it was granted, under the pretense that if Nintendogen64 won, there would be a third and final match. In arguably the best match of the tournament, Angus defeated Fissure in an extremely close Lilo & Stitch run. Fissure choked in the match, missing a crucial collectable while instructing Angus where to go. His kindness has essentially cost him the match. The third and final match was a Monsters, Inc. run, in which he implemented RabidWombatJR's route to destroy Angus. Fissure moved onto the Quarter-Finals, and defeated Slodgeball in a fairly long match spanning over 30 minutes. Fissure completed the run roughly five minutes before Slodgeball did, but it still was close up to a point. Moving onto the Semi-Finals, CrystalFissure was unlucky enough to be drawn against IAS 7's predicted winner, Crash41596. They partook in a race to get a certain amount of tokens. It was relatively close, but Crash41596 had the edge, until he had an incident. Not realising that Toy Story 2's lock on laser shoot was inaccurate from a far distance, Crash41596 claimed he had a glitch and could not open the fridge. In perhaps a regrettable decision, Fissure stopped and helped him open the fridge. Matt was negligent, and didn't realise that one had to get closer to the fridge for it to open. CrystalFissure won the speedrun by 35.998 seconds, just 2 milliseconds away from what constitutes a rematch, but he was granted the win anyway because he did stop and wait for Matt, as well as averaging out the times (35.998 rounds off to 36 seconds). After this, Matt quit the tournament. CrystalFissure was in the Grand Final. Despite not practicing, he defeated the other competitors (Zaydskate, Ratchet5, MuddyMaestro and MrGamesendy) with relative ease. Hours before the race, CrystalFissure was having problems with his computer setup, and ended up having to use a laptop to play Toy Story 2. From a technical standpoint, Fissure was disadvantaged as he had never played the game on a different screen and in fact was having trouble getting Motioninjoy working up until the very last minute of the race. Fortunately, however, CrystalFissure was successful and defeated his 5 opponents to end RabidWombatJR's 222 day reign to become the eighth I'm A Speedrunner Champion. His victory was considered a shock to many, because of his performances prior to I'm A Speedrunner 7. It was the second tournament in a row in which an Australian-born competitor won. Since the final, CrystalFissure has expressed his gratitude that a Disney tournament took place and to this day still believes that IAS is a great series to host Disney / Traveler's Tales tournaments. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 Andrew (Fissure) entered IAS 8 with a renewed confidence that he had what it takes to be a formidable speedrunner after winning the previous tournament. Not experienced with Gex at all (other than renting it and playing it at a friend's house), CrystalFissure downloaded Gex 2 and began playing through the game at a slow pace. He raced CrashBandiSpyro12 in a Gex 3 speedrun, in which he had absolutely no idea what to do. Fissure cites the "fucking Santa" as being his undoing in that match. Fissure was worried about the next two matches because losing to Bandi could have had negative implications beyond only getting two points. Fissure then faced Mowmowclub2 and annihilated him in Gex 2. His last one-on-one match was against MrEddy1667ful (replacing MrGamesendy). In a close match, he defeated Eddy, which prompted a Triple Threat between him, Eddy and Bandi. Fissure won the Triple Threat by a considerable amount, but came under vicious scrutiny for being vague about his whereabouts, which Fissure exclaims was done so the other two competitors could talk. Nintendogen64, upon talking with Fissure, believes that the reason why Fissure didn't talk about his location in detail was because it was irrelevant to the speedrun; the real race was between Eddy and Bandi. CrystalFissure made it to Round 2. He had to face Zaydskate, whom had previously defeated in the IAS 7 Grand Final. The two raced in Gex 2 and Fissure won with ease. The Semi-Finals came along, and CrystalFissure was unlucky enough to have to face TheSubpixel, a competitor who was tipped by many to win the tournament. The two raced while Fissure was staying at Nintendogen64's house. He played on his laptop for the first time since the IAS 7 Grand Final. TheSubpixel crushed CrystalFissure easily. Because of this loss, he was able to participate in the Round 3 Shaggin' Wagon race against three other Round 3 losers, MuddyMaestro, ShoReWol and TheAFH013. In a very close race, CrystalFissure defeated Muddy by around 30 seconds. ShoReWol was also close, but failed a challenge multiple times and it cost him the lead. This was the second tournament in a row in which Fissure had made it to the grand final of an IAS tournament. The IAS 8 Grand Final was the longest one to date, and full of failures. CrystalFissure faced off against TheSubpixel, Nintendogen64 (who replaced Ratchet5, who quit), CrashBandiSpyro12 and Heydavid17. Never in IAS history had a match been filled with such ridiculousness and failure. Subpixel was predicted to win, but after a series of game overs, it seemed more apparent that the match was between the Australian Crew leaders, Nintendogen64 and CrystalFissure. Nintendogen64 also failed, and CrystalFissure, for the second time in a row, won an IAS tournament. HeyDavid17 received a 10-minute time penalty, which caused him to take third place. While that technically meant that Heydavid finished the run before Fissure and TheSubpixel did, the penalty was justified due to the time that it took David to send the match, as well as the idea that David had over a month to practice the game, a luxury that all the others did not have. The penalty was fair and CrystalFissure was the clear and fair winner. His win has made him the only person in I'm A Speedrunner history to win two tournaments in general, and in succession. This officially makes CrystalFissure the speedrunner with the most illustrious set of "speedrunning trophies". Even Fissure himself acknowledges the pretentiousness of crowning himself to be a "speedrunning God" à la Crash41596. All praise King of IAS, CrystalFissure. Participation in IAS? Nein! Andrew joined the ninth iteration of the IAS series after much controversy regarding the hosting, as well as issues regarding other tournaments. Due to resolving his differences with Ratchet5, CrystalFissure decided to return "hosting rights" back to Ratchet5 and give "Nein!" the honour of being the official IAS tournament. He was drawn into Group F with Ratchet5, DualBlade, TwoColoredCloud, and TheStickKid. Being a huge fan of A Bug's Life, CrystalFissure made sure to do Bug's Life speedruns with his competitors. Previously renowned as one of the better players of the game, CrystalFissure defeated Ratchet5 in a very close race. He also defeated TheStickKid, however this was a complicated situation since there were issues with the first run. They opted to do a third run which Fissure also won by a considerable margin, but TheStickKid was complaining about lag and ultimately decided to not continue and simply void the rematch of a rematch. Andrew's third match was against TwoColoredCloud. In their original run, CrystalFissure had completed the fifth and final level of the run before his competitor even completed the second level, which prompted Fissure to simply not count the match and instead give TwoColoredCloud a few extra days to practice the game. This gesture of sportsmanship was respected by his peers, unfavourably in contrast to MrGamesendy's apparent lack of sportsmanship in another match. Over a week later, CrystalFissure faced his final opponent of the round, DualBlade. Since DualBlade only joined the group towards the end of the round, they were unaware as to what game they should have done. They chose Spyro 1, and CrystalFissure beat Dual with relative ease. This put CrystalFissure on 20 points, finishing first in his group and winning all of his Round 1 matches for the second time in IAS history. Round 2 pitted him against his good friend LyleBandicoot93. This was their first speedrun since the 2012, failed version of World Cup Speedruns. The two picked Gran Turismo and played the game for a few hours prior to the race. In the original run, CrystalFissure was beating Lyle by almost an entire race, leading Angus and Fissure to believe that his car could have been boosted thanks to the cosmetic changes made to the appearance of his car. Before the race was over, CrystalFissure decided to give Lyle another chance and so they restarted the run. Upon restarting without the different appearance of the car, CrystalFissure still raced as well as he did beforehand and won the speedrun by a considerable margin. Gallery BeatBoxConley.jpg|"Beatbox Conley" Concorder.jpg|"Concorder" FissureSpill.jpg Fizzo3.png AngryAndrew1.png|"Angry Andrew" Statistics * Although CrystalFissure competed in the tournament, neither side of any of his runs was uploaded * Because TheAFH013 never uploaded his win against CrystalFissure, this is not counted as a loss ** The shaggin wagon in Round 3 of IAS8 was technically a draw, but he still went to the grand final. See I'm A Speedrunner 8. Game Statistics For "Best of X" matches, each match is counted individually. Medals IAS7GoldMedal.png|IAS 7(Disney Tourney) Gold Medal GoldRemoteFnl.png|IAS 8(Gex Tourney) Gold Trophy Category:Competitors Category:Competitors from Australia Category:Tournament Host Category:IAS Medalist Category:Wiki Editor Category:Tournament Veteran Category:IAS Champion Category:Grand Finalists Category:Active Article